CREAT A CAT 2 PLEASE
by Kera Alter
Summary: creat a cat for my new upcoming story lots of spots open. anonymous reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Z creat a cat yes another Z PS THEY HAVE WINGS SO YA

OH YA HI AGAIN I NEED MORE KITTIES FOR A NEW STORY THANK YOU

CLANS

BLACKCLAN NIGHT KIND OF CATS HIDES WELL NOT MAIN CLAN BLACK AND RED WINGS

MISTCLAN MAIN CLAN MYSTERIOSE CATS STRONG WILLED LARGE WING SPANS CLEAR WINGS ANY COLOR

FLINT CLAN SPARKS OF THE FOREST BRIGHTEST WINGS CHEERFULL HUNTERS YELLOWS GREENS LIGHT BLUES ECT

HIDDENCLAN FIGHTERS MAIN CLAN ALSO HUNTERS STRONG HAS ALIGENSE WITH MIST CLAN SHARE TERRIOTORY BASICALLY SAME CLAN BUT NOT ONLY DARK COLORED WINNGS

LOOKS

PERSONALITY

CLAN

WING COLOR GO BY CLAN

NAME

RANK

ECT


	2. Chapter 2

Create a cat2 chapter 2

flint clan

leader:shiningstar – a black she cat with multicolored wings

deputy:Whispertail- has shiny aqua wings andcream colored pelt and brown eyes(Tom)

medicine cat: open

med cat apprentice: open

aprentices:

1: shadepaw- white fur with green wings

2:

3:

4:

5:

warriors:

1:

2:frogfur- brownfur with darkgreen wings

3:

4:droppetal- light yellow with orange wings

5:

6:

7:

queens all open

1:

2:

3:

kits:all open

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

elders: all open

1:

2:

black clan

leader:Twistedstar -Coal black she-cat with ragged coal black wings (From many fights) has unusual blood red eyes

deputy:open

medicinecat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors

1:

2:Tigerfrost- dark brown tabby she-cat with a tigne of sliver w/ blue eyes has black wings

3:

4:Firefang- Dark ginger tabby tom with red (dark ginger) wings has dark green eyes

5:

6:

7:

8:

aprentices:

1:

2:sweetpaw- surgery white color chocolate brown wings

3:

4:  
>queens:<p>

1:

2:

3:

4:

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

6:

7:

elders:

1:

mist clan:

leader: Dreamstar -Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes with Clear light snowy grey wings

deputy:open

medcat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1: frostfang- grey tom with white frost colored wings

2:

3:Goldenlily-Beautiful medium-furred silver she-cat with black tail-tip and green eyes. has quite unusual elegant golden wings

4:

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10:

aprentices

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

queens

1

2

3

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

elders

1:

2:

3:

hiddenclan

leader:Sunstar -A golden tom with green eyes with hazel flecks in them with black wings

deputy: Rainclaw - A blueluish grey she-cat with darker blueluish grey tabby stripes, dark blu eyes, long shiney claws, and long bush tail.

Med cat:leafhollow- sand colored fur with black wings

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

apprentice

1:Hailpaw -A white tom with blue eyes and Black wings

2:

3:Rosepaw -A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and black paws with Red wings

4:

5:

6:

queens

1:Gingersplash (Sunstar's mate) -A white she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes with White with gray flecks wings

2:

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

elders

1:


	3. Chapter 3

Create a cat2 chapter 3

flint clan

leader:shiningstar – a black she cat with multicolored wings

deputy:Whispertail- has shiny aqua wings and cream colored pelt and brown eyes(Tom)

medicine cat: Aquadream -Light blue she-cat with a long, cream streak running down her back, Silver eyes with turqoise wings 

med cat apprentice: Fallenpaw - A pinkish-red she-cat with orange legs and light green wings, light  
>blue eyes and a whitish-brown tail-tip<p>

aprentices:

1: shadepaw- white fur with green wings

2:

3:

4:

5:

warriors:

1:

2:frogfur- brownfur tom with darkgreen wings

3:

4:droppetal- light yellow she cat with orange wings

5:

6:

7:

queens all open

1:

2:

3:

kits:all open

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

elders: all open

1:

2:

black clan

leader:Twistedstar -Coal black she-cat with ragged coal black wings (From many fights) has unusual blood red eyes

deputy:open

medicinecat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors

1:

2:Tigerfrost- dark brown tabby she-cat with a tigne of sliver w/ blue eyes has black wings

3:

4:Firefang- Dark ginger tabby tom with red (dark ginger) wings has dark green eyes

5:

6:

7:

8:

aprentices:

1:

2:sweetpaw- surgery white she cat with chocolate brown wings

3:

4:  
>queens:<p>

1:

2:

3:

4:

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

6:

7:

elders:

1:

mist clan:

leader: Dreamstar -Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes with Clear light snowy grey wings

deputy:open

medcat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1: frostfang- grey tom with white frost colored wings

2:

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10:is a queen at moment

11: queen at moment

!12:is queen at momment

10:Sparktail -brown tom amber eyes light silver wings

aprentices

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

queens

1:

2:Goldenlily-Beautiful medium-furred silver she-cat with black tail-tip and green eyes. has quite unusual elegant golden wings

3:

kits

1:moonkit: silver she-cat, silver wings ( goldenlily)

2:Stormkit: solid grey tom with clear wings. ( goldenlily)

3:

4:

5:

6:

elders

1:

2:

3:

hiddenclan

leader:Sunstar -A golden tom with green eyes with hazel flecks in them with black wings

deputy: Rainclaw - A blueluish grey she-cat with darker blueluish grey tabby stripes, dark blu eyes, long shiney claws, and long bush tail.

Med cat: leafhollow- a sand colored fur tom with black wings

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

apprentice

1:Hailpaw -A white tom with blue eyes and Black wings

2:

3:Rosepaw -A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and black paws with Red wings

4:

5:

6:

queens

1:Gingersplash (Sunstar's mate) -A white she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes with White with gray flecks wings

2:

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

elders

1:


	4. Chapter 4

Create a cat2 chapter 4

flint clan

leader:shiningstar – a black she cat with multicolored wings

deputy:Whispertail- has shiny aqua wings and cream colored pelt and brown eyes(Tom)

medicine cat: Aquadream -Light blue she-cat with a long, cream streak running down her back, Silver eyes with turqoise wings 

med cat apprentice: Fallenpaw - A pinkish-red she-cat with orange legs and light green wings, light  
>blue eyes and a whitish-brown tail-tip<p>

aprentices:

1: shadepaw- white fur with green wings

2:

3:

4:

5:

warriors:

1:

2:frogfur- brownfur tom with darkgreen wings

3:

4:droppetal- light yellow she cat with orange wings

5:

6:

7:

queens all open

1:

2:

3:

kits:all open

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

elders: all open

1:

2:

black clan

leader:Twistedstar -Coal black she-cat with ragged coal black wings (From many fights) has unusual blood red eyes

deputy:open

medicinecat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors

1:

2:Tigerfrost- dark brown tabby she-cat with a tigne of sliver w/ blue eyes has black wings

3:

4:Firefang- Dark ginger tabby tom with red (dark ginger) wings has dark green eyes

5:

6:

7:

8:

aprentices:

1:

2:sweetpaw- surgery white she cat with chocolate brown wings

3:

4:  
>queens:<p>

1:

2:

3:

4:

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

6:

7:

elders:

1:

mist clan:

leader: Dreamstar -Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes with Clear light snowy grey wings

deputy:open

medcat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1: frostfang- grey tom with white frost colored wings

2:

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10:is a queen at moment

11: queen at moment

!12:is queen at momment

10:Sparktail -brown tom amber eyes light silver wings

aprentices

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

queens

1:

2:Goldenlily-Beautiful medium-furred silver she-cat with black tail-tip and green eyes. has quite unusual elegant golden wings

3:

kits

1:moonkit: silver she-cat, silver wings ( goldenlily)

2:Stormkit: solid grey tom with clear wings. ( goldenlily)

3:

4:

5:

6:

elders

1:

2:

3:

hiddenclan

leader:Sunstar -A golden tom with green eyes with hazel flecks in them with black wings

deputy: Rainclaw - A blueluish grey she-cat with darker blueluish grey tabby stripes, dark blu eyes, long shiney claws, and long bush tail.

Med cat: leafhollow- a sand colored fur tom with black wings

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

apprentice

1:Hailpaw -A white tom with blue eyes and Black wings

2:

3:Rosepaw -A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and black paws with Red wings

4:

5:

6:

queens

1:Gingersplash (Sunstar's mate) -A white she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes with White with gray flecks wings ( is pregers )

2:

kits

1:Dawnkit- she-cat with brown fur and blue eyes,  
>have a pair of small yellow wings needs mom related to shne kit<p>

2:Shinekit- tabby Tom with brown stripes on his orange fur, has green eyes and needs mom related to dawn kit  
>blue wings<p>

3:

4:

elders

1:


	5. Chapter 5

Create a cat2 chapter 5

flint clan

leader:shiningstar – a black she cat with multicolored wings

deputy:Whispertail- has shiny aqua wings and cream colored pelt and brown eyes(Tom)

medicine cat: Aquadream -Light blue she-cat with a long, cream streak running down her back, Silver eyes with turqoise wings 

med cat apprentice: Fallenpaw - A pinkish-red she-cat with orange legs and light green wings, light  
>blue eyes and a whitish-brown tail-tip<p>

aprentices:

1: shadepaw- white fur with green wings

2:

3:Fallenpaw -A pinkish-red she-cat with orange legs and light green wings, light blue eyes and a whitish-brown tail-tip

4:

5:

warriors:

1:

2:frogfur- brownfur tom with darkgreen wings

3:

4:droppetal- light yellow she cat with orange wings

5:

6:

7:

queens all open

1:

2:

3:

kits:all open

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

elders: all open

1:

2:

black clan

leader:Twistedstar -Coal black she-cat with ragged coal black wings (From many fights) has unusual blood red eyes

deputy:open

medicinecat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors

1:

2:Tigerfrost- dark brown tabby she-cat with a tigne of sliver w/ blue eyes has black wings

3:

4:Firefang- Dark ginger tabby tom with red (dark ginger) wings has dark green eyes

5:

6:

7:

8:

aprentices:

1:

2:sweetpaw- surgery white she cat with chocolate brown wings

3:

4:  
>queens:<p>

1:

2:

3:

4:

kits

1:

2:

3:

4:

6:

7:

elders:

1:

mist clan:

leader: Dreamstar -Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes with Clear light snowy grey wings

deputy:Icepath -Black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes with black and white wings that also have white feathers

medcat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1: frostfang- grey tom with white frost colored wings

2:Wolfsoul -muscular mist black tom with blue and yellow eyes, Misty black wings.

3:

4:lightrose - ( dark roses sister ) -She-cat pure white pelt and underfur with silver tiger markings and silver white eyes with untouch/pure white angel like wings

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10:is a queen at moment

11: queen at moment

!12:is queen at momment

10:Sparktail -brown tom amber eyes light silver wings

aprentices

1:Wildpaw -White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes wings are White with black feathers

2:

3:

4:

5:

queens

1:

2:Goldenlily-Beautiful medium-furred silver she-cat with black tail-tip and green eyes. has quite unusual elegant golden wings

3:

kits

1:moonkit: silver she-cat, silver wings ( goldenlily)

2:Stormkit: solid grey tom with clear wings. ( goldenlily)

3:

4:

5:

6:

elders

1:

2:

3:

hiddenclan

leader:Sunstar -A golden tom with green eyes with hazel flecks in them with black wings

deputy: Rainclaw - A blueluish grey she-cat with darker blueluish grey tabby stripes, dark blu eyes, long shiney claws, and long bush tail.

Med cat: leafhollow- a sand colored fur tom with black wings

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1:Nightwhisker -Black tom with blue eyes wings are Black

2:

3:

4:

5:darkrose -steel grey pelt and under fur with tiger like markings that are jet black and silver white eyes ( she cat ) with blue angel like wings ( lightroses sister )

6:

7:

apprentice

1:Hailpaw -A white tom with blue eyes and Black wings

2:

3:Rosepaw -A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and black paws with Red wings

4:

5:

6:

queens

1:Gingersplash (Sunstar's mate) -A white she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes with White with gray flecks wings ( is pregers )

2:

kits

1:Dawnkit- she-cat with brown fur and blue eyes,  
>have a pair of small yellow wings needs mom related to shne kit<p>

2:Shinekit- tabby Tom with brown stripes on his orange fur, has green eyes and needs mom related to dawn kit  
>blue wings<p>

3:

4:

elders

1:


	6. Chapter 6

Create a cat2 chapter 6

flint clan

leader:shiningstar – a black she cat with multicolored wings

deputy:Whispertail- has shiny aqua wings and cream colored pelt and brown eyes(Tom)

medicine cat: Aquadream -Light blue she-cat with a long, cream streak running down her back, Silver eyes with turqoise wings 

med cat apprentice: Fallenpaw - A pinkish-red she-cat with orange legs and light green wings, light  
>blue eyes and a whitish-brown tail-tip<p>

aprentices:

1: shadepaw- white fur with green wings

2:Dewpaw -white she-cat with blue eyes – orange wings

3:Fallenpaw -A pinkish-red she-cat with orange legs and light green wings, light blue eyes and a whitish-brown tail-tip

4:Larkpaw -brown tabby tom. Has blue eyes with silver flecks and black wings

5:

warriors:

1:

2:frogfur- brownfur tom with darkgreen wings

3:Dragonflight -Light red she-cat with hints of dark brown and Hot pink colored wings

4:droppetal- light yellow she cat with orange wings

5:

6:

7:

queens all open

1:

2:

3:

kits:all open

1:

2:

3:

4:

5:

elders: all open

1:

2:

black clan

leader:Twistedstar -Coal black she-cat with ragged coal black wings (From many fights) has unusual blood red eyes

deputy:open

medicinecat:Bramblespots -spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and purple wings

med cat apprentice:Tawnypaw -tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and magenta wings

warriors

1:

2:Tigerfrost- dark brown tabby she-cat with a tinge of sliver w/ blue eyes has black wings

3:

4:Firefang- Dark ginger tabby tom with red (dark ginger) wings has dark green eyes

5:

6:Adderstrike -ginger and black tabby tom green wings ( nettlesplashes mate )

7:

8:

aprentices:

1:

2:sweetpaw- surgery white she cat with chocolate brown wings

3:Juniperpaw -light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes berry colored wings

4:  
>queens:<p>

1:Nettlesplash(brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back) purple wings

2:

3:

4:

kits

1:Heatherkit -(brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back) blue wings ( nettlesplashes kit)

2:Pythonkit-(brown tom with black stripes) silver wings (nettle splashes kit )

3:Nightkit-(black tom) black wings ( nettlesplashes kit )

4:

6:

7:

elders:

1:

mist clan:

leader: Dreamstar -Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes with Clear light snowy grey wings

deputy:Icepath -Black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes with black and white wings that also have white feathers

medcat:open

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1: frostfang- grey tom with white frost colored wings

2:Wolfsoul -muscular mist black tom with blue and yellow eyes, Misty black wings.

3:

4:lightrose - ( dark roses sister ) -She-cat pure white pelt and underfur with silver tiger markings and silver white eyes with untouch/pure white angel like wings

5:

6:

7:

8:

9:

10:is a queen at moment

11: queen at moment

!12:is queen at momment

10:Sparktail -brown tom amber eyes light silver wings

aprentices

1:Wildpaw -White she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes wings are White with black feathers

2:

3:

4:

5:

queens

1:

2:Goldenlily-Beautiful medium-furred silver she-cat with black tail-tip and green eyes. has quite unusual elegant golden wings

3:

kits

1:moonkit: silver she-cat, silver wings ( goldenlily)

2:Stormkit: solid grey tom with clear wings. ( goldenlily)

3:

4:

5:

6:

elders

1:

2:

3:

hiddenclan

leader:Sunstar -A golden tom with green eyes with hazel flecks in them with black wings

deputy: Rainclaw - A blueluish grey she-cat with darker blueluish grey tabby stripes, dark blu eyes, long shiney claws, and long bush tail.

Med cat: leafhollow- a sand colored fur tom with black wings

med cat apprentice:open

warriors:

1:Nightwhisker -Black tom with blue eyes wings are Black

2:Lightningstreak -pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes and yellow and blue wings

3:Quickfoot -dark brown tabby tom with green eyes 9 and thin strong red wings

4:

5:darkrose -steel grey pelt and under fur with tiger like markings that are jet black and silver white eyes ( she cat ) with blue angel like wings ( lightroses sister )

6:

7:

apprentices

1:Hailpaw -A white tom with blue eyes and Black wings

2:

3:Rosepaw -A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and black paws with Red wings

4:

5:

6:

queens

1:Gingersplash (Sunstar's mate) -A white she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes with White with gray flecks wings ( is pregers )

2:

kits

1:Dawnkit- she-cat with brown fur and blue eyes,  
>have a pair of small yellow wings needs mom related to shne kit<p>

2:Shinekit- tabby Tom with brown stripes on his orange fur, has green eyes and needs mom related to dawn kitblue wings

3:

4:

elders

1:


End file.
